


Natural Born Killers

by 001010



Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Natural Born Killers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001010/pseuds/001010
Summary: This isn't finished and I haven't proofread it at all. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it but I wanted to post it because you guys' comments makes me feel better about myself.





	Natural Born Killers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to add the lines so it jumps from present to past tense a lot, I'm sorry, I may change that in the future.

Lance enters the gas station, acting as casual as he possibly can, despite being under the influence of multiple drugs. He looks around the place, glancing up at the cameras. When no one's looking he smiles up at one mischievously and flicks it off. It's an old-looking small, family-owned business, judging from the name and looks of it. There's no one inside, except for a homeless man trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as he slid food into the pockets of his jacket, and a small-statured woman standing behind the counter, looking bored as he tapped away on her cell phone. Lance glanced out the front window at the black Jeep parked right in front in a handicapped spot, and winks at the passenger inside. He receives a smile in return, as Keith slips something into his pants and exits the car. He makes his way up to the gas station. It's pitch black outside, despite it being only seven. That's winter for ya, Lance thinks.

Lance stumbled along the pavement, the sidewalk illuminated by the many neon signs notifying him of the establishments surrounding him. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going; just away from his house. It was the third night in a row he and his many siblings were kept up by the sounds of their mother begging as their father beat her. 

    As he walked, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a commotion going on inside a convenience store. He looked up at the 7/11 to see a cashier yelling at a boy. The boy looked to be around Lance’s age, maybe a little older. He had long jet black hair and was fairly small in stature. Lance glanced at the cashier, a plump woman not much taller than the boy with greying hair. 

    “Fuck off!” the boy shouted at the cashier, his words filled with venom. 

    “Kid, you can’t just steal!” the cashier shouted back.

    Lance watched the exchange go on for a few moments, before he entered the store. By that time, the boy was attempting to climb onto the counter. “Whoa, hey!” Lance shouted, pulling him back. The boy turned around and glared at him. 

    “Got a fucking problem?” he barked. 

    “Yes, I do, actually,” Lance replied. “What seems to be the problem?”

   “That little cunt is trying to steal from us. Again! We’ve already caught him on camera several times!” the cashier exclaimed. “I was just about to call the cops!”

    “I didn’t steal shit!” the boy shouted.

    “Okay, hang on. You don’t need to get the police involved, ‘kay? Whatever it is, I’ll pay for it,” Lance said, reaching into his pocket, then promptly stopped. “Wow. Has anyone ever told you how vibrant your eyes are? It’s like looking into another dimension. Just beautiful-” He glanced at her nametag. “-Gladys.” He flashed one of his trademark Lance smiles at her. 

    Gladys narrowed her eyes at Lance, then sighed. “As long as you keep him from hanging around here, I don’t care.”

    Lance turned to the boy and held out his hand. “Give it.” 

    The boy glared at him, his eyes a fiery purple, before he scoffed. He reached into his jacket and threw a premade sandwich onto the counter. The cashier rang it up, and Lance was surprised at the low price. All this for a sandwich…? 

    Lance paid for it, then handed it back to the boy, who immediately made his way toward the door. Lance hurriedly ran after him, stopping him outside the store. “Okay, wait, hang on. I think a little ‘thank you’ is in order.”

    The boy raised an eyebrow at him. “I had it handled, I didn’t need your help,” he snapped. 

    “Sure you did,” Lance remarked. The boy tried to walk around him, but Lance stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, which the boy flinched away from wildly. “The least you could do is give me your name.”

    The boy stared at him with cold eyes, then looked down. “It’s Keith.”

    “Well, Keith,” Lance started, “I’m Lance. And why’re you trying to steal a two dollar sandwich?”

    Keith rolled his eyes. “What’s it to you?”

    Lance hesitated. “I dunno.”

    “Then fuck off,” Keith said, then turned to leave. 

    “Ah, wait!” Lance ran after him. 

    “What?!” Keith snapped. 

    Lance was bored, and the last thing he wanted was to go home. Keith seemed interesting enough. “Do you just steal for the hell of it? Or…?” he asked dumbly. He had never done anything so rebellious, except for smoke the occasional cigarette or joint, and he was curious as to what Keith’s motivations were.

    Keith spun around and glared at Lance again. “What’s your fucking problem? You think I’m going to blow you in some alleyway or something? Because I’m not.”

    Lance jumped, blushing slightly at the thought. “That’s- no! That is  _ not  _ what I want.”   
    “Then what is it? What could you possibly want from me?!” 

    Lance paused. “Friendship?” He hadn't had a true friendship since he was little. Sure, he had acquaintances at school, but they were all distant, had people they preferred talking to over Lance. They would never be able to understand him or his life. 

    Keith was silent for a few moments, then burst into a fit of laughter, though it sounded dull and hollow. Seeing a smile on such as solemn, serious face was strange. “That’s what this is? You just want a fucking friend?” When Lance gave no response, Keith laughed again. “You know what? Fuck it. Sure. I’ll be your fucking friend.”

    He started walking again, and this time Lance didn’t stop him, just followed beside him silently as Keith lead him through the streets. They must had walked for nearly an hour, the sun long set, the only light being the scarcely placed lampposts and moon overhead. Keith slowed when they reached a children’s play park, with a castle that had multiple entrances and slides leaving. It looked old and unsafe, but Keith climbed into a tunnel, and gestured for Lance to do the same. Lance climbed in beside him, the space cramped with his long limbs, but Keith seemed comfortable squashed into a tight ball. He reached into his jacket and retrieved the sandwich Lance paid for. He began eating it quickly, then sucked the mayonnaise from his fingers while Lance watched in silence. 

      “So, Lance. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, following an absolute stranger into the middle of nowhere? I could be a killer, y’know.”

    Lance shrugged. “Just trying to get away from my family for as long as possible.”

    Keith snorted. “Me, too.”

Lance watches as Keith enters the gas station. Lance smiles at the smaller boy. Keith returns it, though his seems empty and devoid of joy.

    Lance approaches the cashier, but she doesn’t even look up from her phone until Lance pulls out his gun and shoved it into her face. She gasps, then screams, alerting the homeless man in the store. He tries to make a run for it, but the sound of Keith’s gun cocking quickly stops him. 

They had been hanging out as much as possible after the night in the park, getting closer and closer to each other. Lance opened up about his family, and Keith opened up about his. Lance learned that Keith’s mother died a few years ago and that his father became an alcoholic shortly after. Lance would go to the park every night he could, but Keith only showed up one or two times a week, with varying injuries each time. 

    It wasn’t until about two months after their first meeting that Keith ran up to Lance in the park, his face harboring fat tears. There was a deepening purple bruise on the right side of his face, and dark marks covering his wrists. Lance stood up and tried to think of something to say, but Keith just ran up to him, hiding his face in Lance’s chest. He shook as he sobbed into Lance. Lance was frozen in shock for a moment; he had never seen Keith so vulnerable before. 

    “I can’t do this anymore,” Keith wailed. “I can’t go back, I-I can’t! He thinks I’m her, and he comes into my room, a-and he-” a sob cut Keith off, and he stopped talking altogether. 

    Lance put a reassuring arm around Keith, holding onto him tightly. “We have to kill him,” Lance finally said.

    Keith pulled away and sniffed. “Wh-what?”

    “Let’s kill him. My dad’s ex-military, we can just take one of his guns, and splatter your dad’s brains all over the walls.” 

    Keith looked at Lance, unsure if he was being serious or not. When Lance didn’t crack his usual smile after his jokes, and Keith realized he wasn’t joking. 

“Let’s make this go nice and easy, alright, guys?” Lance slung a bag over the counter to the cashier. “Just put the cash in the sack, cool?”

    The cashier trembled unceasingly, but obeyed, opening the register and started putting the money into the bag. Lance didn’t see that her phone was still on, a call in progress.

Lance went back home shortly after his meeting with Keith. Keith had clung to him for what felt like hours, though realistically, he knew it was only about thirty minutes. Finally, Lance pulled away. 

    “I’m going home for just a second, I’ll be right back. Okay?” Lance asked. 

    Keith nodded, sniffling.

    As Lance stood up and started to leave, he planted a kiss on Keith’s forehead without even realizing it; it was something he always did with his younger siblings when they were upset. Keith looked up at him with teary eyes. “Come back soon.” 

    “Of course.” 

    He walked off, but once he was out of Keith’s sight, he began to run toward his house, wanting to get there as soon as possible. It was the middle of the night, but the streets were still packed with cars going who knows where. Once he arrived at his home, Lance sneaked inside. His family was all asleep, so this would be easier than he expected. He took the key his father kept hidden on top of the fridge, then creeped into the den, which his father called his “man cave”. He unlocked the gun safe, and took out the pistol his father kept in there. It would be easy to conceal and still do the job. 

    When he returned to the park, Keith had calmed down some, and just sat there curled up in a ball. He looked up when he heard Lance, and, although his eyes were still red and puffy, he had stopped crying. They stared at each other for a moment without saying anything. 

    “Let’s go,” Lance said, breaking the silence. He pulled the gun out of his waistband, proving to Keith that he was serious about his plan. “Lead the way.”

    Keith got to his feet as Lance hid the gun again. He started walking in the opposite direction of Lance’s house, into a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of the city. Keith continued to lead Lance along, until he abruptly stopped in front of an old, worn house that stood out among the nicer, newer homes surrounding it. Keith slowly walked up to it, then stopped, just listening. He quaked out of fear, flinching when Lance put a hand on his shoulder.

    “It’s okay. We’ll make it quick,” Lance assured him, and Keith nodded, swallowing hard. He got onto the porch that Lance feared would break under his feet, and quietly opened the unlocked door. 

Lance watched the cashier shove the money into the bag, turning around to grin at Keith with a thumbs up. Keith’s pupils were blown wide, his eyes glancing around unfocused. His stance behind the homeless man swayed slightly, his body and mind under the influence of multiple drugs. 

    “Please just leave us be… my family runs this place, we’re struggling.”

    Lance rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and hurry. My boyfriend’s a little trigger happy, so I would be careful about talking, if I were you.”

Inside the house was just as messy and worn as the outside. In the front room sat a torn leather couch and an old box-shaped television. Sitting on the chair in front of the television was what Lance would call the definition of a “cracker”. He had half a head of greying hair, and almost no teeth as he snored with his mouth wide open. Keith leaned closer to Lance, still shaking, as Lance pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Keith’s father, switching the safety off, but Keith abruptly stopped him, pushing the gun away. He looked up at Lance, eyes no longer watery, but menacing.

    “I want him to be aware as it happens. I want him to know that it was me that’s ending him,” Keith said. Lance stared at him for a moment, his heart skipping a beat at Keith’s demeanor. He almost wanted to chicken out, but obeyed Keith’s command, kicking Mr. Kogane awake. 

    His eyes shot open as he awoke, looking around unfocused until they landed on Keith, and glared at him. “You little slut.” He stood up on wobbly legs and started to charge at Keith, completely ignoring Lance’s presence. Keith’s manner suddenly faltered as he took a step back, his shoulders pressed against Lance’s chest.

    Lance grabbed Keith by the wrist, pulling him back as Lance took a step forward, swapping their positions. The action shocked all of them, including Lance himself. Mr. Kogane didn’t stop, though, until Lance hit him over the head with the butt of the pistol. Keith’s father shouted in pain as he collapsed to the floor. He started to get up again, but Keith snatched the gun from Lance’s hand and pointed it at his father, causing him to freeze. 

    “You’re going to hell, you know that?” Mr. Kogane barked.

    “Not as soon as you are,” Keith said, then shot him point blank. 

Lance barked another order, which got drowned out by the sound of sirens approaching. Lance quickly looked around, before spotting the open cell phone, then crushed it with his fist. He punched the girl, sending her reeling to the floor, a pained cry coming from her. 

    Lance watched as Keith quickly took the homeless man into a headlock, his gun pressed against the man’s head. The position was awkward, as the man was several inches taller than Keith, but Keith somehow made it work.

Keith whooped with joy as he watched his father’s body collapse onto the floor, dead. He suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, standing on his toes as he smacked his lips against Lance’s. Their teeth clinked together, but Keith didn’t seem to care as he slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Lance stood frozen for a moment, taking in everything that just happened, before lightly pushing Keith away. Keith looked up at his with big doe eyes, wondering why Lance stopped him. 

    “We… we gotta get out of here,” Lance explained. “Before the cops show up.”

    Keith nodded in understanding, kissing Lance one more time, before grabbing his hand and running out of the house. He laughed as he hurried into the woods beside his house, Lance following along behind him. They reached a creek in the middle of the forest, which dipping down below the ground, as if it had once flooded and eroded the soil, but now trickled slowly. Keith hopped down the slope, Lance following behind him, which revealed a path along the water. 

    Keith started to run down the path, but stopped abruptly, turning around to face Lance. He had a big, bright smile on his face, which looked like he had won the lottery, rather than killed a man. “Thank you,” he said, then started to run down the path, Lance following along behind him.

“Shit!” Lance shouted. He ran up to the door and quickly locked it, before gesturing to Keith to follow him to the back of the store, hiding behind the aisles. 

    They waited in a silence filled with tension as Lance tried to think of a way out. Before he could come up with a solution, a phone behind the counter started to ring. The girl, who had already gotten to her feet, though hid behind the counter. 

     “What are you waiting for? Answer it!” he shouted to her. 

    She hurriedly nodded, picking up the phone. “Please, you have to help us, they’re crazy, and-” she started hysterically. She stopped to listen to the other side, then turned to Lance. “Th-they want to know what you want.” 

They ran and ran and ran for what felt like all night to Lance, until the path stopped. “We’re in the next town over,” Keith explained. “We should be safe here.” Lance began to wonder how Keith knew that, but quickly dismissed the thought. They needed to focus on figuring out what to do next. Keith seemed to know already as he climbed out of the ditch. Lance followed along, trusting in Keith. 

    Keith lead him to a mostly deserted street except for the occasional car that passed. He walked down it with his thumb up, trying to hitchhike.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys leave kind comments it might motivate me to finish this, I don't know.


End file.
